Cult of Rakdos
The Rakdos Cult is a large group of hedonists, sadists, criminals, and psychopaths under the leadership of a powerful demon named Rakdos. The Rakdos Cult combines a destructive urge with the desire for pleasure. Its members are sadistic and cruel simply for the fun of it. Extreme entertainments and personal enjoyment are their goals. They want Ravnica to bow to their whims and anything that gets in their way—or happens to be walking by—is fair game. Rakdos the Defiler is the undisputed head of the guild, but beyond that, Rakdos lacks a formal structure. The cult members despise rules or anything that curtails their freedom, so there are no laws other than the precept to please their demonic master. They might attack each other on the street during the day and then go to the same revelry at night. On the surface, the activities of the guild are run by loosely affiliated "Rings," each led by a Ringmaster, and each with its own sphere of influence, commodities, and cult followers. Selfishness and hedonism guide cult members' actions, and there is little thought to consequences—ever. Members of Rakdos are driven by a desire to entertain themselves and they don't care who they hurt along the way. Rakdos the Defiler is the undisputed head of the guild, but beyond that, Rakdos lacks a formal structure. The cult members despise rules or anything that curtails their freedom, so there are no laws other than the precept to please their demonic master. They might attack each other on the street during the day and then go to the same revelry at night. On the surface, the activities of the guild are run by loosely affiliated "Rings," each led by a Ringmaster, and each with its own sphere of influence, commodities, and cult followers. Selfishness and hedonism guide cult members' actions, and there is little thought to consequences—ever. Members of Rakdos are driven by a desire to entertain themselves and they don't care who they hurt along the way. Roles within the Guild *Riot Mage *Bloodwitch *Roustabout *Spiker *Madcap Rakdos Attitudes Toward Other Guilds *'Azorius': "How do you make an Azorius dance? Rip out his spine and make him into a marionette." *'Boros': "The only thing angels are good for is target practice *'Dimir': "Not afraid to get their hands dirty, but they need to learn to enjoy life more." *'Gruul': "Our poor, stupid cousins. There's more to life than scraps of leather and hunks of flesh. Or at least, more fun things than they use them for." *'Golgari': "Anything that spends so much time around fungus should be put out of its misery." *'Izzet': "Too stuffy, but making bigger and better explosions is a reasonable way to spend your time." *'Selesnya': "Pampered dryads pretending to be selfless puts Rakdos in a very killing mood." *'Simic': "Freaky brainiacs that mess with nature for all the wrong reasons." *'Orzhov': "The only thing worse than a bunch of rules is a bunch of idiots with the power to force those rules on others. Power to Rakdos!"